starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Módulo:CardGameCite
local p = {} local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') local datatable = mw.loadData('Module:CardGameCite/data') local currentTitle = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() local function makeCategoryLink(cat) -- "Category" is split out here so that the module isn't put into the -- category "%s" when the page is saved. return string.format('%s:%s', 'Category', cat) end local function makeWikitextError(template, msg) local ret = string.format( 'Template:%s error: %s.', template, msg ) if currentTitle.namespace 0 then ret = ret .. makeCategoryLink('Pages with template parameter errors') end return ret end function p._main(args, warnings, template) -- Args: set: name of set article text: display text for set article link link: text to link card name to (possibly nil) cardname: name of card (possibly nil) nourl: boolean indicating external/internal link (true for internal) scenario (SWGTCG only): scenario name Warnings: table, possibly empty, of messages regarding deprecated parameters Template: name of the template, for looking up the data on it local data = datatabletemplate local ret = {string.format('%s ', data.image)} -- Access to a local is faster than indexing a table each time local title, noSet = data.title, data.noSet if title then ret+ 1 = title if not noSet then ret+ 1 = ' – ' end end if not noSet then local set, text = args.set, args.text args.set, args.text = nil, nil if set text then ret+ 1 = string.format("%s", set) else ret+ 1 = string.format("%s", set, text) end end local link, cardname = args.link, args.cardname args.link, args.cardname = nil, nil if link or cardname then if link and not cardname then return makeWikitextError( template, '"link" cannot be used without "cardname"' ) end local fmt = ' (Card: %s)' if not link then ret+ 1 = fmt:format(cardname) else local cardlink if args.nourl then if link cardname then cardlink = string.format('%s', cardname) else cardlink = string.format('%s', link, cardname) end else cardlink = string.format( '%s', data.urlprefix, link, cardname ) end ret+ 1 = fmt:format(cardlink) end end args.nourl = nil local scenarioFormat, scenarioName = data.scenario, args.scenario if scenarioFormat and scenarioName then args.scenario = nil ret+ 1 = scenarioFormat:format(scenarioName) end -- At this point, the args table should be empty. Calling next() on it -- will return nil if it is indeed empty, or a string key if it is not. local key = next(args) if key then warnings+ 1 = makeCategoryLink( 'Templates with unrecognized parameters' ) ret+ 1 = string.format( ' Warning: Call to Template:%s' .. ' contains unrecognized parameter "%s"', template, key ) end return table.concat(ret) .. table.concat(warnings) end -- Trim whitespace from template arguments and store them local function processArgs(frame, ...) local args, warnings = {}, {} local funcs = {...} for k, v in pairs(frame:getParent().args) do v = v:match('^%s*(.-)%s*$') -- trim whitespace if v ~= '' then argsk = v end end args.nourl = yesno(args.nourl) for _, func in ipairs(funcs) do func(args, warnings) end return args, warnings end -- local function archiveWizards(args, warnings) if not args.nourl and args.link and args.link:match('wizards.com') then args.link = 'http://web.archive.org/web/' .. args.link end end -- Checks for the set parameter in the template parameters, -- and also add warnings for the use of unnamed parameter 1 -- or the lack of a set parameter when it's required. local function processSet(args, warnings) if not args.set then if args1 then args.set = args1 args1 = nil warnings+ 1 = makeCategoryLink( 'Pages using deprecated unnamed parameter 1 for card game set' ) else error('the "set" parameter is required', 0) end end end -- If the text parameter is not present, retrieves the text that will -- be used for the set after some trimming. local function generateTextFromSet(args, warnings) if not args.text then local stop = args.set:find('%s*%(') if stop then args.text = args.set:sub(1, stop - 1) else args.text = args.set end end end -- Checks for the text parameter in the template parameters -- and also add warnings for the use of unnamed parameter 2 -- or the lack of a text parameter when it's required. local function processText(args, warnings) if not args.text then if args2 then args.text = args2 args2 = nil warnings+ 1 = makeCategoryLink( 'Pages using deprecated unnamed parameter 2 for card game set' ) else generateTextFromSet(args, warnings) end end end -- Trim the set text for the FFG Card Game Core Set. local function processTextFFGTCG(args, warnings) generateTextFromSet(args) if args.text 'Star Wars: The Card Game Core Set' then args.text = 'Core Set' end end -- Checks for the cardname parameter in the template parameters -- and also add warnings for the use of unnamed parameter 2 -- or the lack of a text parameter when it's required. local function processCardname(args, warnings) if not args.cardname then if args2 then args.cardname = args2 args2 = nil warnings+ 1 = makeCategoryLink( 'Pages using deprecated parameter 2 for card game card name' ) end end end -- Checks for and stores the url parameter in the template parameters -- and also add a warning for the use of the deprecated url parameter. local function urlToLink(args, warnings) if not args.link then if args.url then args.link = args.url args.url = nil warnings+ 1 = makeCategoryLink( 'Pages using deprecated url parameter to Template:SWGTCG' ) end end end local function processSetTextSWPM(args, warnings) processSet(args, warnings) if not args.text then if args2 then args.text = args2 args2 = nil warnings+ 1 = makeCategoryLink( 'Pages using deprecated unnamed parameter 2 for card game set' ) elseif args.set 'Base Set' then args.text = args.set args.set = 'Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Base Set' elseif args.set 'Clone Wars' or args.set 'Ground Assault' or args.set 'Order 66' then args.text = args.set args.set = args.set .. ' (PocketModels)' else generateTextFromSet(args, warnings) end end end local function main(frame, template, ...) local success, args, warnings = pcall(processArgs, frame, ...) if not success then return makeWikitextError(template, args) end return p._main(args, warnings, template) end -- The following are specific function calls for each template that -- uses this Module framework for its template. To add a new template, -- simply copy the last entry and change the template name. function p.TCG(frame) return main(frame, 'TCG', processSet, processText, archiveWizards) end function p.CCG(frame) return main(frame, 'CCG', processSet, generateTextFromSet) end function p.FFGTCG(frame) return main(frame, 'FFGTCG', processSet, processTextFFGTCG, processCardname) end function p.JKTCG(frame) return main(frame, 'JKTCG', processSet, processText) end function p.SOTE(frame) return main(frame, 'SOTE') end function p.SOTEEMCC(frame) return main(frame, 'SOTEEMCC') end function p.SWGTCG(frame) return main(frame, 'SWGTCG', processSet, processText, urlToLink) end function p.SWPM(frame) return main(frame, 'SWPM', processSetTextSWPM) end function p.Topps(frame) return main(frame, 'Topps', processSet, generateTextFromSet, processCardname) end function p.YJCCG(frame) return main(frame, 'YJCCG', processSet, generateTextFromSet) end function p.SWIA(frame) return main(frame, 'SWIA', processSet, processText) end return p